


Spare me a minute

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Personal Challenge, Smut, The Death Tag is because of Dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: It started in Vectes as a joke that got out of control and became so much more once Sam got to see a side of Baird she had never imagined. My idea of how Baird and Sam got together in 7 fics that should be out before June ends.





	Spare me a minute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to develop the habit of writting daily so I can get back in the saddle and work on my other fics and focus on personal projects that also involve writting. Should you have prompts about them or Anya/Marcus (or any of the ships that are on my profile's description) that you'd like me to write, please leave them here or on my tumblr (I use the same name) Apologies if the smut sucks, if you liked it PLEASE let me know

_Vectes_

_Whenever the rare occurance of Sam and Anya happening to be free at the same time, they would inmmediately look for the other and go to the bar. Anya didn't really drink but Sam drank for both of them anyway. They would catch up on each others lifes and even sometimes gossip like if the world's greatest fight had been Indies vs Cogs in a Thrashball game._

"So you think Bernie and Hoffman are-" Sam did not want to finish that sentence out of fear that her mind would come up with an image of naked elderly people that would scar her for life.

"Where there was fire, ashes remain" Anya said as she took a small sip of her drink.

"But it's been ages since that happened" Sam said, not believing something could endure for so long when it came to feelings "Wasn't Hoffman married to a big Attorney that also worked for Prescott personally?"

"Yeah but there's nothing like a first love to hold out for years" Anya said and Sam  _just_ knew why that sounded like Anya spoke from personal experience.

"Marcus still not giving you what you want?" Sam joked but when Anya blushed Sam's jaw dropped to the ground.

"In a matter of speaking he has been-" Anya said stuttering and Sam felt offended this was the first time she heard of this.

"Spill. Everything." Sam commanded and stared at Anya like if Anya was an enemy officer with information that could end a war.

"It's just sex, like before he got sent to the Slab-" Anya explained quickly, and Sam was about to tell Anya to have more respect for herself when Anya added "But we both know we care for each other and would have something more oficial hadn't our parents fucked us up really bad when we were being raised"

All of the sudden Alex Brand sat near by and muttered under her breath "Fucking Baird and his fucking smart-ass attitude can kiss my ass"

"Baird being a wise-ass again?" Sam commented and bought Alex a drink.

"Motherfucker thinks he's important" Alex said, clearly mad at Baird "I needed to get some shit fixed and he told me to go fuck myself"

"He told you that?" Sam and Anya knew Baird wasn't quite that rude, his rudeness coming more in the form of sarcasm and wit rather than insults.

"Not exactly, he told me to look for him tomorrow" Alex said, dowining her drink in one go "I just need a quick repair and he almost tells me to make an appointment with Cole"

Had it been somebody else they could've defended them by saying the raids had everyone tired, but this was Baird. He rarely refused getting his hands on tech and handywork unless something else had come up.

"I would tell him to go get fucked but I doubt his cock is of any use, being that tiny" Alex said as she ordered another drink.

"How do you know it's tiny?" Sam asked half-jokingly, half-serious and Alex responded "Gotta be tiny. He's gotta be compensating for something with that attitude"

* * *

 

The three of them laughed and drank a bit more before splitting apart and Sam couldn't get her mind off of the particular subject of Baird's size for some reason; She couldn't help but wonder if all along Baird's problem was just the usual size issue men had and even laughed a little at the thought of Baird being such a bad laid his attitude was a way to drive away women who could be interested in him.

As she passed by his cabin, she couldn't avoid but wonder if she could find out quickly and be done with the subject. Have some dirt on him for the next time he gave people shit. With that in mind she took a detour and noticed the light was still on, even though it was past midnight.

She knocked on his door repeatedly and Baird open after muttering a few curses "What is it, Sam?"

"Can you spare me a minute of your time?" Sam said and Baird smelled the booze in her breath quite clearly.

"Sam, I don't have time for your stupidity and the large boost it gets from alcohol" Baird answered and Sam was ready to flip him off right there and then but decided to let him know the lastest joke at the bar to knock him down a few notches "I'm here to tell you Alex is going around saying your cock's the size of a pebble"

"Ah, she's pissed because I didn't fixed that piece of trash for her" Baird couldn't careless of angry comments spread by someone who didn't got their way "She can say whatever she wants. I'm not repairing anything tonight"

"So, you're just gonna let her spread shit about you?" Sam asked, astonished Baird didn't defended his manhood viciously "And what's so important you're not doing repairs tonight?"

"I'm taking the night off, I'm burned out" Baird said and Sam could tell that was 100% honesty, because he looked like shit, even for the huge shit Baird was.

"Need to relax a little?" Sam teased and Baird responded non-challantly "Well, it's either getting laid or taking personal time and since you're not a Triple-D redhead with long legs and a bubbly ass, I guess there's nothing left but to relax tonight and enjoy some me time"

Sam was getting really pissed at those comments Baird had been making for a while now about her not being pretty enough and decided to full force retaliate "Well, this ass and this body could finish you off in a heart beat, pretty boy"

"You can't even spike the attention of a man that hasn't gotten laid since E-Day so I really doubt you can handle what I've got" Baird pointed out and Sam clenched her fist in anger because  _fuck him, that was low._

"Leave Dom out of this!" Sam warned "Don't use it to cover up the fact I'm too much woman for you to handle"

"I've slept with far prettier women and let me tell you-" Baird said smugly "You'd be screaming my name in 5 minutes"

"Oh yeah?" Sam challenged Baird "Well, whenever, wherever you want it, Baird. You, me, a bed and your tiny pecker. Let's see who's right"

Never in a million years would've Sam imagined that Baird would actually consider it and, in a more relaxed tone than the one he had been using since they started to talk informed Sam with a face that was getting paler by the second "Well, uh. Cole's out on duty so, uh..."

"Anything to prove my point" Sam said more calm, seeing that maybe she could work out some frustation herself "But nobody finds out or I swear to God, I'll have Bernie castrate you"

"Deal" with that Baird moved aside so Sam could come in and only then did the thought crossed Sam that she had told Baird that she was interested on a one-night stand with him. And that Baird had actually told her yes without much comment.

Sam sauntered over to the unmade bed that she assumed was Baird's and quickly undressed without much ceremony: Boots, pants, underwear, her top and her bra all came off while Baird locked the door and closed the windows so any sound from inside the cabin would be muffled. When he appraoched her, Baird seemed hesitant and Sam smirked smugly.

"Afraid the truth will come out and that I'll forever know you have been making up for your lacking with that personality?" Sam teased and Baird contorted his face in a 'You had to fucking go there' way before saying "I was gonna say that you don't get to tell anyone about this but whatever"

With that said Baird pulled down his pants, taking his underwear down along with them and Sam gasped when she saw Baird's manhood half-hard.

"How do you walk around with that thing?!" Sam was no expert but Barid was big. Had to be big. Those had to be 12 inches at the very _least_ , and it was thick. God, it was so thick it was unbelieavable it was just half-hard "Baird, honest to God, how do you keep it in your pants?"

"It's not that hard to handle, and it helps that cargo pants are loose" Baird said non-chalantly and Sam knew Baird was fucking with her without actually fucking her "If it's too much for you, I'll under-"

"Oh, no" Sam interrupted Baird "I ain't letting you have the satisfaction that you'd get from knowing I saw your cock and ran" Sam stared at Baird as he took of his shirt and gulped before saying "If it doesn't fit all the way in, don't force it"

"I'm not gonna hurt you with it. But if you're a virgin it's gonna sting extra-hard when I put it in" Baird said with a one sided grin on his face that Sam wanted to punch hard, repeatedly.

 _'Again with the ugly comments'_  Sam had had enough of that "All that size is useless if you come in one thrust" 

"And all this talking won't get us nowhere" Baird said as she pushed Sam down into the bed and kneeled between her spread legs, grabbing Sam's anckles and placing each on one of his shoulders and said before diving forward "Remember it's Damon, not Baird" 

Sam would've retorted with something, anything, but the first brush of Baird's tongue against her outer labia made Sam moan and then the second made Sam gasp for air, and then Baird licked her clit, slowly passing his tongue over it at a steady, torture-like pace and Sam knew she was gonna moan his name. She just wouldn't be able to help it. Baird's tongue was knowledgeable and he quickly learned how to read her, which only furthered Baird's hungry tongue and it's quest to drive Sam insane.

Baird went steady on her, giving himself time to explore Sam's every spot and taste every drop of vaginal juice she released, and before long Sam had reached her breaking point, so close to the edge in what had felt like an eternity of slow movements and tender caresses.

"Baird-" Sam moaned out, her mind barrely processing anything besides the feel of the flat of Baird's tongue rasping her inner labia tenderly and slowly "Fuck me"

"You gotta say the magic words" Baird said, a sing-song tone to his voice that would've infuriated Sam if it wasn't for the fact she was so close to become undone.

"Da-" Sam couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't give in this one victory to him, even as she was so close to tip over the edge it was driving her crazy.

"I'm not Da-" Baird said, and he thrusted two fingers inside Sam, sliding easily inside and hooking them so the rough fingerstips pressed against sensitive flesh and that had been it there and there. 

"DAMON! FUCK YES!" Sam screamed as she came, twisting around like if she was dying as she screamed 'fuck' over and over again, her hips rising from the bed involuntarily several times as Sam rode out the waves of her orgasm with Baird's fingers inside her moving to a rythm that complimented the electricity jolts that racked Sam's body.

Once she had rode out her orgasm, Sam realized two things in the span of one second: 1) Baird had been right and for once that wasn't bad 2) Her vagina was about to get streched to a point there would be no coming back from.

"You can back out if you want-" Baird said, and Sam knew he actually meant it and could tell he was perfectly fine with getting blue-balled after eating her out "I won't mind"

"Damon-" Sam said as she propped herself on her elbows "That would be the most evil thing to do to you. You may be an asshole but you don't deserve that shit from me, not after this"

Sam laid back down and called Baird to her with her index, and chuckled when Baird grimanced after being on his knees. Once he was fully on top of her, Baird used one of his hands to align the head of his cock against her entrance, the very tip parting her labia.

"Goes without saying you have to pull out when you get there" Sam said, because no way in hell she was getting pregnant with Baird's kid and no way in hell she was bringing a kid to a world like this, with a tomorrow likely to bring more horrors than the previous day.

"Can I-"Baird fumbled with his words "Can I leave it on your chest?"

Sam didn't even thought about it when she said "You can leave it anywhere but inside and in my bloody eyes"

Baird barely registered that before pushing forward and Sam's only thought as Baird started to thrust inside her, tentatively building a rythm was ' _Alex was so fucking wrong about everything. Holy shit!_ ''

Baird kept thrusting, grunting as he did, and Sam decided she wasn't gonna lie there like a fuck toy, tilting her hips upwards and placing her legs at either side of Baird's hips, locking her feet together behind him as he picked up the pace.

Baird was being brutal, using his superior body mass to pin Sam against the bed as his cock plunged deep inside her, extracting all sorts of pleasurable sounds from a Sam that had never even thought of resisting to such lewd sounds after Baird gave her oral sex.

Baird grunted and muffled his groans by keeping his mouth shut as he picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming fast and his cock hitting all the right places to make Sam's second orgasm a thing moments away.

"Damon" Sam gasped, Baird's powerful thrusts kicking a little amount of air out of her lungs with each push "I'm close. Fuck me! I'm so close"

Baird took that as a sign to fuck Sam's brains out because he started to push inside Sam brutaly fast, at a rate that was almost neck-breaking but Sam couldn't complain because she came after 3 seconds of that beast of a pace.

Sam came so hard she lost her eye-sight momentarily and didn't noticed Baird pulled out and left a vast mount of his seed all over her torso before collapsing next to a Sam that was still riding the waves of a mind-shattering orgasm.

After a a while of enjoying post-orgasmic bliss, Sam spoke, her voice rough from screaming that second time like a banshee "I wouldn't mind doing that again at all"

A half-asleep Baird looked at her with half-lidded eyes and said with a temptative tone "Early in the morning? Before Cole gets back?"

Sam humned affirmatively before getting up and using the bed's blanket to whipe away Baird's semen from her breasts and belly "I take it you're an early riser?"

"Problems never wait for breakfast" Baird said before falling to the darkness of sleep, Sam cuddling up to him once she was done cleaning herself off and turning around so Baird could be the big spoon in their cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of grammar mistakes or other issues. Also, please leave Kudos, Comments and visit my other stories. I feed on feedback and I won't mind notifications of the same person all over my stories, if you worry about that.


End file.
